primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Spaghetti Junction (The Sound of Thunder)
|name = Spaghetti Junction}} This Spaghetti Junction was located at near and on a lake believed to be in the Late Cretaceous period and consisted of at least fifteen Anomalies. History A Brontoscorpio travelled between the Silurian period and Britannia Beach in 2012 via two Anomalies in the Spaghetti Junction, until the Special Projects Group forced the creature to return to the Silurian. Shortly afterwards, Evan Cross, Dylan Weir and Ken Leeds went through the Britannia Beach Anomaly into the Spaghetti Junction. Leeds went back through to the Present to stop Project Magnet from finding out about the Junction, while Evan and Dylan searched the Spaghetti Junction for the Silurian Anomaly. The two found and went through an Anomaly to Cross Photonics on September 15, 2006 in the Spaghetti Junction, before returning through to the Junction. Dylan then found the Silurian Anomaly and went through, followed by Evan. An Albertosaurus came through one of the Anomalies in the Spaghetti Junction to London in the near Future, before returning through the Anomaly to the Junction with Kieran Coles and then going with him through the 2006 Anomaly. Connor Temple then went through the Future London Anomaly into the Spaghetti Junction in search of Kieran. At the same time, Dylan travelled through the Junction from the Silurian back to 2012 with the Brontoscorpio's stinger, then almost immediately went back through the Junction to the Silurian to rescue Evan. Shortly afterwards, Connor went through the Silurian Anomaly in search of Kieran, where he met up with Dylan and returned through the Anomaly to the Spaghetti Junction with her and Evan. Upon realising that the Albertosaurus Connor was searching for was the same one that would kill Brooke Cross in 2006, Evan directed Connor and Dylan through the Anomaly to 2006 Cross Photonics. After finding Kieran, the trio returned with him through the Anomaly to the Junction, but the Albertosaurus followed them. A large search-and-rescue Project Magnet team led by Colonel Henderson Hall then came through the Britannia Beach Anomaly to the Spaghetti Junction, tranquilised the Albertosaurus and brought Evan, Dylan, Connor, Kieran and the unconscious creature back through with them to 2012. Connor and Kieran were later allowed to return through the Britannia Beach Anomaly to the Spaghetti Junction and return through the Anomaly to their home from there. After the captured Albertosaurus broke free and caused chaos, Evan, Dylan and Mac Rendell chased it back through the Anomaly into the Spaghetti Junction with flamethrowers, and then allowed the creature to go back through the Anomaly to Cross Photonics in 2006 in time to kill Brooke. Mac then went through the Anomaly to take his alternate self's place saving Evan's 2006 self from the Albertosaurus, and the creature shortly after returned through to the Junction, where it was gunned down and killed by Evan. The Anomalies in the Spaghetti Junction then all began closing one by one as a result of a change in the timeline that Evan and Dylan had unintentionally caused, and the two then ran back to the Britannia Beach Anomaly and it is unknown whether or not they managed to return through before it closed. Trivia *It is believed by fans that this Spaghetti Junction was located in Alberta, Canada during the Late Cretaceous period, due to the Albertosaurus and the Pteranodon. Errors *Grass was present at the site of this Spaghetti Junction, despite the fact that grass had only just evolved in the Cretaceous. A few fans have suggested that either grass seeds had come through one of the Anomalies in the Junction, or that the Spaghetti Junction isn't really located in the Cretaceous as it is believed. Category:Places Category:Anomaly Sites Category:Prehistoric locations Category:Spaghetti Junction Category:Cretaceous places